Unrequited Love
by izuyume
Summary: Sasuke adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Sakura tidak pernah meragukan itu. Keduanya sangat menjaga ikatan persahabatan itu. Lambat laun semuanya berubah, Sakura sadar ia telah jatuh hati pada sahabatnya. Keraguan menghampirinya, antara mengatakan dan memendam perasaannya. Mana yang akan ia pilih?/M for language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Gadis itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali menabrak kerumunan manusia pengguna jalanan. Ia hanya mengucapkan kata maaf lalu kembali lagi berjalan cepat menuju sebuah Café favoritnya dan juga sahabatnya. Ya, ia ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya di dalam café tersebut.

' _kling'_

Bel yang tergantung di depan pintu berbunyi. Pelayan segera menyambutnya.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng. Netra emeraldnya sudah mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru café. Ah, ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam café tersebut. Terus berjalan menuju sisi terdalam café. Di sana meja favorit mereka. Di sudut terdalam café, di sebelah jendela. Sahabatnya sudah menunggunya.

"Hai." Sapanya singkat seraya melempar tas, kemudian dirinya menyusul. Terlempar begitu saya menuju sofa cokelat khas café tersebut.

Sahabatnya hanya menaikkan satu alisnya melihat penampilannya yang sangat tidak layak. Rambut merah muda panjangnya ia cepol asal-asalan. Bulir keringat telihat di jidat lebarnya. Serta, napasnya yang tidak teratur.

"Kau telat Sakura." Ia mendengus kesal.

"Heuuu, padahal aku sudah berjalan secepat yang aku bisa, Sasuke." Ia menggerutu pelan. Kemudian melamun menatap jalanan di balik kaca jendela.

Pikirannya mengelana teringat kejadian barusan. Menyakitkan serkali. Air matanya mengembang di pelupuk matanya. Ia menghela napas berkali-kali.

' _ctak!'_

"Aw, apa-apaan kau!" ia menggeram kesal, menatap Sasuke sebal. Padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun namun pemuda itu dengan kurang ajarnya menyentil jidatnya dengan kencang sekali.

Sial, sepertinya ada bekas kemerahan.

"Aku bertanya pesananmu. Kupanggil berkali-kali tidak menjawab." Sasuke menjawab ketus.

"Pesan apa sajalah." Sakura kembali mendengus sebal, sekali lagi ia kembali terlarut dalam pikirannya.

Kemudian Sasuke memanggil pelayan dan memesan hot chocolate dengan French fries, kesukaan sahabatnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan alis yang terangkat satu. Pandangan bertanya, beruntung Sakura cukup mengenalnya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa memanggilku kesini?"

Sakura menghela napas keras. "Aku putus dengan Kiba, Sasuke." Setelah mengatakan itu gurat wajahnya kembali menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Jadi kau memanggilku hanya untuk itu?"

Sakura mengangguk polos. Sasuke menatapnya datar lalu langsung beranjak pergi, namun tangannya dengan cepat ditahan oleh sahabat Merah Jambunya.

Sakura menatapnya memelas kemudian berejar. "Aku membutuhkanmu Sasuke, ingat sahabat dalam suka maupun duka?"

Sasuke mendengus geli. Mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Ia selingkuh." Ia tersenyum miris.

Pelayan dating membawakan pesanan mereka. Sakura segera menyantap frech fries yang berada di depannya. Hei, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona kentang goreng?

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, seringai terpasang. "Selingkuh dengan anjing?"

"Gila." Sakura melemparkan kentang gorengnya kearah Sasuke. "Hello, yang benar saja aku di selingkuhi dengan anjing—tapi itu benar sih, dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan anjing-anjing sialannya itu." Sakura menggerutu kesala, tatkala ingat jika janji kencannya harus di batalkan karena kekasihnya waktu itu lebih menyayangi anjingnya.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar perkataan Sakura. Pfft—di selingkuhi dengan anjing.

Seakan tersadar Sakura langsung menyahut. " _Hell,_ ia selingkuh dengan gadis beneran, Sasuuuke." Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sungguh tidak beruntung gadis itu."

"Hah?"

"Karena ia akan di selingkuhi dengan anjing-anjing, Kiba."

"Sasukeee! Berhentilah bercanda. Kau tak lihat sahabat cantikmu ini sedang galau? Meratapi kisah cintanya yang kandas karena pihak ketiga." Sasuke memutar matanya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sial, gadis itu menjadi melodramatis.

"Fakta." Sasuke menyeruput jus tomatnya yang tinggal setengah gelas.

"Kau seharusnya menghiburku!" Sakura menudingnya sebal.

"Aku tidak berjanji." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Kemudian ia berdiri membuat Sakura melotot sebal menatapnya.

"Hei, Uchiha. Duduk kembali di—eh?"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong dengan uluran tangan yang berada di depan mukanya.

"Ayo jalan. Musnahkan galau sialanmu itu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sangaaaat tipis.

Heh, mana mungkin Sakura bisa menolak ajakannya sahabatnya ini.

"Belanja ya?" Sakura menatapnya berbinar-binar.

"Pergi sendiri sana." Sasuke menyentak lepas pegangan tangannya, kemudian berjalan di depan Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Aku beruntung sekali mempunyai sahabat sepertimu! Sahabat sampai mati ya!" Sakura berteriak sengaja menggoda Sasuke membuat beberapa pasang manusia menatap kearahnya. Ia lihat, Sasuke berjalan semakin cepat. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakang.

 _Yakin sahabat sampai mati, Sakura? Kau belum saja menyadarinya. Kisah ini dimulai dari sekarang!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Continued**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloooooo! Saya kembali lagi dengan cerita baru lol. Idenya udah lama ada, baru sempet nulis sekarang fufuf,

Kenapa pendek?

Soalnya, ini kan baru prolog. Chapter depan panjang kok. Percaya deh. Sedikit rahasia kisahnya ada sebagia yang true story :""D

Oh iya, mulai chapter depan aku bakal menggunakan pov Sakura ya gengs. Hm… kalo misalnya reviewnya diaAtas 9(?) aku janji bakal update besok atau nggak hari senin.

Okay, kutunggu saran, kritikan, dan reviewnya…..

 **Depok, 9 July 2016**

 **izuyume**


	2. Aku dan Sasuke Uchiha

Aku tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang begitu tersiksa membawa belanjaanku. Ia melirikku sinis mendengar suara tawaku.

"Katanya nggak belanja." Sasuke berujat jutek.

Iya, memang sih tadi kesepakatannya kita hanya jalan-jalan di salah satu mall di konoha. Plaza Konoha namanya. Setelah tadi kita menonton film di bisokop. Mataku tak sengaja melihat baju yang sangat lucu. Sayang kan bila di lewati? Jadinya aku belanja dan keliling mall ditemani Sasuke yang bermuka jutek.

"Nggak apa dong. Sesekali menghibur orang patah hati."

"Pulang sekarang." Ia menggeram kesal. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku sebal namun aku mengangguk, mengikuti Sasuke yang menuju parkiran.

Sesampainya di parkiran aku langsung masuk ke mobil Sasuke. Tidak peduli dengan belanjaanku tadi, biar Sasuke saja yang mengurusnya.

Aku sedangan menyalakan radio ketika Sasuke masuk ke mobil dan mendengus.

"Apa?" Tanyaku heran.

Ia tidak menjawab dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

Diperjalanan aku sibuk memandang jalanan dan sesekali bersenandung mengikuti alunan musik di radio.

"Sas, aku dianter pulang kan?"

"Nggak." Ia menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan.

"Hah?! Serius?!" Aku membelalakkan mataku mendengar ucapannya. Sial, Sasuke.

"Serius. Turun sekarang." Ia berujar sambil menepikan mobilnya, dan shit mobilnya benar berhenti!

"Sasu, aku nggak megang uang cash!" Aku berteriak, menatapnya tak percaya.

"Nih." Ia menyodorkan uang ke depan mukaku.

Sial, dia serius nih? Mulutku menganga tak percaya.

Ia menjalankan mobilnya kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Bohong deh."

"AAA! FUCK YOU!" Aku mengumpat.

Persetan Sasuke dengan segala sifat jahilnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumahku. Aku segera mengambil belanjaanku di kursi belakang, kemudian menatapnya.

"Sas, mampir dulu nggak?"

"Hn." Ia menjawab singkat.

Aku segera turun lalu membuka pagar rumah agar mobil Sasuke bisa masuk. Dia sibuk parkir, aku menunggunya di teras rumah, begitu dia menghampiriku aku segera masuk ke dalam disusul dia di belakangku. Ya, ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke bermain ke rumahku. Kamu bersahabat cukup lama dan Sasuke sering main ke rumahku.

Aku langsung masuk ke kamarku meletakkan belanjaan, Sasuke sedang duduk anteng di ruang tamu.

"Sasuke, kau mau minum apa?" Tanyaku dari arah dapur.

"Jus tomat." Jawabnya kalem, kemudian duduk di kursi mini bar yang berada di dapurku. Melihatku membuat jus tomat.

"Nih, udah jadi." Aku meletakkan jus tomat di hadapannya.

Ia membawanya ke ruang tamu, aku mengikutinya. Sesampainya di ruang tamu sudah ada gitar di atas sofa. Ah ya, Sasuke gemar bermain gitar.

Ia meminum jus tomatnya sedikit, kemudian mengambil gitar dan mulai memetiknya. Aku nggak tahu dia memainkan lagu apa.

Ia memetik gitarnya. Ah kayaknya aku mengetahui lagu yang dia mainkan ini.

"Saying i love you it's not the words i want to hear from you." Ia mulai bersenandung.

Aku menepuk tangan girang! Ini lagu keaukaanku!

Kemudian aku langsung mengambil alih, dan ikut bernyanyi bersamanya. Seketika kamu berduet.

Sekarang partnya Sasuke.

"What would you say, if i toke those words away," Suara Sasuke mengalun indah. Kemudia dia memberi kode agar aku yang bernyanyi.

"Then you couldn't make things new." Sekarang ia memberi kode agar kami bernyanyi bersama.

"Just by saying i love you."

Kemudian tanpa sengaja mata kami bertatapan ketika part terakhir lagu.

Well, aku tak menyangka Sasuke bisa setampan ini saat menyanyikan lagu ini. Ah ya, maksudku Sasuke memang tampan tapi aku merasa biasanya tidak setampan saat ini. Argh, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?

Eh, tunggu.

Sial, kenapa jantung ini berdebar-debar ya. Persetan, aku tidak pernah mengalami ini saat melihat Sasuke bermain gitar. Tapi, sekarang–

Ah sial. Pasti ini karena sekarang Sasuke terlihat luar biasa tampan. Ya, pasti karena ini bukan hal lain. Santai Sakura. Santai.

"Tumben bagus."

"Sial kau." Aku melempar bantal yang berada di pelukanku ketika mendengar ejekan Sasuke. Ia dengan gesit menghindar.

"Aku pulang dulu." Ia segera bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil kunci mobil di sofa.

Aku mengantarnya sampai depan pintu. "Bye." Ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Yang itu sudah biasa kami lakukan.

"Ish." Aku menepis tangannya kemudian merapihkan rambut merah mudaku.

Jantung sialan. Bisakah kau berdetak dengan lebih tenang?!

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang membaca novel yang dibelikan oleh Ibuku ketika handphoneku bergetar. Aku segera mengambilnya. Ah, ada line dari Sasuke.

Sasu Ayam: Gulali, jangan galau lg.

Aku tersenyum melihat Line darinya. Kemudian dengan cepat membalasnya.

Sakura: tidak akan. Ada pangeran ayam yang menghiburku!:b

Sasu Ayam: hn. Tidur sekarang.

Aku melirik jam yang berada di dinding kamar. Whoops, sudah jam sebelas malam. Kalau tidak tidur sekarang bisa-bisa aku telat masuk sekolah besok.

Sakura: baiklah. Night sasuuuu-nyan!:3

Sasuke: Night, Sakura.

Oke. Ini juga hal yang biasa kami lakukan selama satu tahun terakhir ini. Tapi, kenapa jantung sialan ini berdebar kencang.

Oh hai! Mungkin dari kalian bertanya siapa aku? Siapa Sasuke? Apa hubunganku dengannya?

Oke, akan aku jawab pertanyaan kalian secara singkat karena sudah malam. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku seorang siswi Leaf High School. Satu dari 5 sekolah bagus di Konoha. Aku mempunyai sahabat bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Aku jurusan IPS dia pun sama. Kami hanya beda kelas.

Aku dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat sejak awal masuk sekolah. Kami telat bersama, dan di hukum bersama. Mulai dari situ kami jadi dekat. Sasuke adalah sahabat terbaikku! Aku tidak pernah meragukan itu. Kami saling berbagi cerita. Meskipun aku yang dominan bercerita sih.

Awal kelas satu, kami sekelas. Sasuke mempunyai pacar yang cantiik sekali bernama Mei Terumi. Mereka bisa pacaran berkatku. Yeah, Sasuke harus berterimakasih akan itu. Hubungan mereka tidak bertahan lama hanya lima bulan saja. Yah, wajar sih Sasuke adalah tipe yang cepat bosan. Untung persahabatan kami tidak kandas secepat itu.

Sedangkan aku, awal kelas satu aku berpacaran dengan kakak kelas maniak anjing. Iya, Kiba.

Well, kami hanya sekedar sahabat. Saling menyayangi sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih. Kami juga saling mendukung hubungan masing-masing. Tidak ada saling cemburu.

Motto kami adalah, sahabat sampai mati.

Ya, ya. Aku tahu, itu motto yang aku buat sendiri. Ketika aku bilang ke Sasuke dia hanya mendengus mendengar motto yang kubuat.

Woah! Sudah jam setengah dua belas. Sial, sepertinya aku besok benar-benar akan kesiangan. Aku tidur dulu sekarang.

Good night!

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

author notes:

Halo saya balik lagi. Lol. Cepet kan updatenya. Masih permulaan masih kalem belum ada konfliknya:D

Oke segitu ajaaa... Review ya! Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya:*

Oh ya maaf bila banyak typo. Saya upload pakai hp. Nanti akan saya koreksi kalo udah on via laptop.

Depok, 10 Juli 2016

Izuyume


End file.
